


Dopo la battaglia

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, older!Arya, older!Gendry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass





	

"Domani la metà di noi sarà morta. Forse lo saremo tutti" disse Arya osservando il gruppo di uomini che giocavano a cyvasse nell'accampamento, che cantavano vecchie canzoni stonate al suono di un liuto sgangherato, che assaporavano l'ultimo bicchiere di vino dolce di Dorne prima della battaglia. "Forse io, probabilmente tu", aggiunse evitando volutamente di incrociare lo sguardo del cavaliere che sedeva al suo fianco, il martello da guerra che cadeva pesante ai suoi piedi. Sentiva però il suo corpo rigido accanto al proprio.

"Non dirlo" disse lui sfiorandole timidamente la mano. Una mano gentile, nessuno avrebbe mai detto di lui che era gentile, con le spalle larghe, il torace muscoloso, la linea dura della mascella. Ma il suo era un tocco gentile, lo era quando lasciava che le loro dita si intrecciassero, quando disegnava linee immaginarie sulla pelle nuda delle braccia, sul dorso della mano. Le piaceva quella sensazione, familiare, ruvida, cauta, calda, dolce, la desiderava quando chiudeva gli occhi al calar della notte, quando sentiva odore di fuoco e fuliggine e acciaio fuso, odore che aveva il sapore di casa e di  _Gendry_ .

Si voltò verso di lui, incontrando occhi del blu più intenso che avesse mai visto, occhi ostinati e premurosi, occhi che le dicevano che aveva paura per lei. "Non cercare di fare l'eroe domani. Non pensare a me, concentrati sulla battaglia. Se gli antichi déi vogliono che muoia, così sia."

"Ti ho detto di non... Ho già vissuto in un mondo in cui non ci sei, e non voglio tornarci. Sono la tua spada giurata, è mio compito stare al tuo fianco in battaglia, proteggerti, morire per te se devo" disse lui, la voce roca, incrinata, e nel suo sguardo c'erano ancora quella testardaggine che l'aveva fatta innamorare la prima volta e tutta la devozione verso  _milady_ . Gendry aveva ragione, però. Era stata lei a chiedergli che fosse al suo fianco, perché solo di lui si fidava, non degli alleati di suo fratello, non degli alfieri della sua casata, la loro lealtà era mutevole, le loro promesse parole al vento. Ma Gendry... Lui solo era diverso, e Arya aveva permesso a se stessa di essere egoista, solo una volta, e legarlo a sé. Solo ora se ne rendeva davvero conto, di aver commesso un errore, perché grande era il timore di poterlo perdere.

"Gendry, promettimi-" ma qualunque cosa stesse cercando di dire, implorante, non riuscì a dirla, perché Gendry non glielo permise. "Sai che non posso."

E lei lo sapeva, era per quello stesso motivo che Arya desiderava tenerlo al sicuro.

Le sorrise. Non lo faceva spesso, ma era il sorriso più bello del mondo, ed era solo per lei. "Non riuscirò mai a convincerti a non scendere in battaglia, non è vero?" chiese lui, lo sguardo fisso nel fuoco che crepitava dinanzi a loro. Arya scosse il capo, Gendry sapeva. "Non sono mai stata quel tipo di donna" gli disse infatti, e lui capiva. Annuì, sorridendo tra sé, e "A volte vorrei che lo fossi" rispose, e poi "Ma non mi importerebbe così tanto se fossi diversa" aggiunse, l'ombra del sorriso che svaniva dal suo volto.

A lui importava. Gendry non era mai stato un uomo di molte parole, era difficile per lui dire certe cose. Arya aveva imparato a conoscerlo e a capirlo, a comprendere i suoi silenzi e gli sguardi, quelle poche parole sussurrate al buio, i baci rubati nella notte, i piccoli gesti, la rabbia e la gelosia, il bisogno di mettersi alla prova per sentirsi degno di lei, per dimostrarle di poter essere abbastanza. Era stupido. Era più che abbastanza, più di quanto lei meritasse. E l'amava. Amava una donna minuta che vestiva gli abiti smessi di suo fratello, l'amava con i suoi capelli spettinati o intrecciati malamente, l'amava quando cavalcava alla testa dei suoi uomini o quando danzava la danza dell'acqua nel cortile del castello, quando la trovava nelle stalle o quando pregava gli déi di suo padre, accarezzando dolcemente il pelo grigio della sua metalupa. L'amava nel retro della sua forgia. Tra lo sporco e la cenere, al calore dei fuochi accesi, all'alba di nuovi giorni, prima che il villaggio si svegliasse, quando la stringeva tra le braccia e affondava il viso tra i suoi capelli, bisbigliandole parole senza senso sulla pelle candida. 

Arya non glielo aveva mai detto. Che le importava. Pensò a un domani senza di lui e avvertì riaprirsi quel vuoto nel cuore che lui aveva colmato quando era rientrato nella sua vita. Istintivamente si portò una mano sul petto, perché il dolore era troppo forte. Gli prese una mano tra le proprie, le piacevano le sue mani, erano forti e sicure, un po' ruvide nei punti callosi, grandi e agili, e il mondo attorno a loro divenne sfocato e lontano, i suoni ovattati, finché tutto scomparve, il calore del fuoco, il rosso delle fiamme, la musica e le canzoni, il terreno freddo su cui sedevano, l'odore d'erba bagnata. "Io ti-" ma lui la interruppe di nuovo. "Me lo dirai domani." 

Domani era una speranza. Domani avrebbe detto a un uomo che lo amava non perché sarebbe potuta essere l'ultima volta. Domani sarebbe stata la prima di tante. Domani era una promessa.

_____

Arya cercò di mettere a fuoco la realtà attorno a lei. Aveva riaperto gli occhi nella sua stanza, nel castello, avvolta tra lenzuola pulite e coperte calde di pelliccia. Era dolorante e faticava a stare sveglia se non per tempi molto brevi. Ogni volta c'era qualcuno accanto a lei.  _Gendry_ , pensava Arya, doveva essere lui. Mormorò il suo nome, semicosciente, ma lui non rispondeva mai. Perché non era accanto a lei, non era lui a risponderle, a sfiorarle la fronte. Quando fu finalmente cosciente vide Sansa, i capelli fulvi intrecciati dietro la nuca, un sorriso si allargava sul suo bel viso, le guance rosee che la facevano tornare bambina.

"Gendry" chiese Arya cercando di alzarsi, mentre la sorella tentava di trattenerla a letto. 

Era stato stupido. Arya sapeva che sarebbe stato stupido, che avrebbe rischiato la vita per proteggere quella di lei. Alla fine Sansa aveva ceduto e le aveva detto dove trovarlo, insieme agli altri feriti, affidato alle cure del Maestro. Arya ordinò che venisse spostato in un'altra stanza, adibita solo per lui. Di preparare la stanza si occuparono le cameriere di sua sorella, fecero come era stato ordinato. Non fecero domande. Nessuno ne faceva in tempo di guerra. Che Arya e Gendry fossero amanti era un segreto sulla bocca di tutti. A volte qualcuno mormorava, Arya sentiva brusii alle sue spalle quando attraversava il cortile per andare a visitare Gendry nella fucina, ma nessuno ci faceva davvero caso, non più. Che importava chi scaldava il tuo letto in tempo di guerra? Che valore aveva la virtù di una fanciulla di alto rango? L'onore era solo una parola, nulla più. E comunque Arya non aveva mai pensato a Gendry come a un uomo senza onore.

Quando l’aveva rivisto, dopo che la Guerra dei Cinque Re si era conclusa, quando era tornata a Grande Inverno ed era di nuovo Arya Stark, era stato facile imparare a conoscerlo di nuovo, scoprire il suo passato, confidargli il proprio, perché solo a lui poteva confessare certe cose, quelle che a volte la svegliavano nel sonno, di soprassalto, quelle che la tormentavano, le davano la caccia. Ma c’era lui accanto a lei e gli incubi scivolavano via facilmente e al mattino erano spariti. Glielo aveva raccontato una volta, all’improvviso, quando sapeva di nuovo di potersi fidare di lui, dopo che lui le aveva detto di Lady Stoneheart, dopo che le aveva detto di averla aspettata e che l’avrebbe fatto per sempre se lei non fosse tornata a casa. Glielo aveva detto e aveva avuto paura che lui l’avrebbe guardata diversamente una volta che avesse saputo, e lui l’aveva fatto, ma il suo sguardo non era di chi è spaventato o di chi disprezza, era l’espressione dolce di chi ama e lo farà sempre. Glielo aveva detto perché solo a lui poteva dirlo, a lui che l’aveva conosciuta quando era una cosina pelle e ossa, arrabbiata e vendicativa, che si vestiva da ragazzo per viaggiare più sicura, non a Jon, che la ricordava come una bambina che sognava l’avventura, con ginocchia e gomiti sbucciati, come la sorellina a cui scompigliava i capelli, quella a cui aveva dato in dono Needle, e non a Sansa perché erano ancora troppo diverse, troppo distanti l’una dall’altra.

Gendry invece… lui era diverso. Arya aveva iniziato a trascorrere sempre più tempo in sua compagnia, a condividere i pasti con lui, sedendosi intorno a uno dei tavoli infondo alla sala grande del castello, perché a lei non importava che non fosse seduta sull’alto scranno, accanto a Jon e Sansa. Passavano il tempo insieme nella forgia, spesso non parlavano neppure, le bastava guardarlo lavorare, sentire il clangore metallico del martello che batteva sull’acciaio per delinearlo, affilarlo, fargli forma, le piaceva il calore dei fuochi accesi nella fucina, l’odore del metallo che fondeva, i colori oro e rosso e grigio ghiaccio. 

La consapevolezza di amarlo l’aveva colpita inaspettatamente, come uno schiaffo in pieno volto, l’aveva confusa all’inizio, solo all’inizio, poi Arya aveva pensato che forse doveva averlo sempre amato, in un modo o nell’altro. E ora aveva davvero paura di perderlo. Il Maestro disse che aveva una forte febbre, ma la rassicurò anche, disse che era forte, e la ferita all'addome stava guarendo. Arya lo aiutava quotidianamente a sostituire le bende, a tenere pulita quella brutta lacerazione nella carne di lui.

Di solito gli stringeva la mano mentre il Maestro si assicurava che le sue condizioni non peggiorassero, e a volte i due parlavano a lungo, era diventato il suo confidente in quei giorni trascorsi sempre nella stessa stanza. Arya riusciva a raccontargli storie di quando era bambina, di quando lei e Gendry viaggiavano insieme verso la Barriera, di quando lui aveva scoperto che Arya era una ragazza e lei aveva rischiato, aveva deciso di fidarsi abbastanza da rivelargli il suo nome, la sua eredità. Gli raccontò del tempo che lei e Gendry avevano trascorso insieme al suo ritorno, i pomeriggi passati a cavalcare, le esercitazioni nel cortile del castello, tutte le volte in cui lei lo aveva battuto, i momenti felici nel Parco degli Dei.

Arya ricordava perfettamente il giorno in cui glielo aveva mostrato. “Voglio portarti in un posto” aveva detto. E lo aveva preso per mano e condotto nel Parco degli Dei, era il giorno in cui gli aveva fatto conoscere Nymeria. 

“Mio padre sedeva sempre lì”, disse indicando il legno di fronte a uno degli stagni caldi nel Parco, accanto all’Albero del Cuore, e guidandolo verso il punto designato. “Puliva la sua spada e si fermava qui a pensare, a pregare. Mi ritrovo sempre più spesso a farlo anche io”.

Gendry non rispose, lasciando che parlasse, lasciando che fosse lei a decidere quanto condividere con lui. Ma lei voleva condividere tutto con lui.

Infine gli disse che era una metamorfa, che vedeva attraverso gli occhi del suo metalupo, che la sentiva sempre più vicina, e ancora lui non la guardò con paura, non c’era terrore nei suoi occhi, solo fiducia. E ce n’era quando Nymeria sia era mostrata a lui, una creatura gigantesca, grande quanto un cavallo, una bestia temibile, feroce se voleva, col suo branco al seguito. Ma Nymeria conosceva il suo cuore e Gendry non aveva niente da temere da lei, perché entrambi amavano Arya, la tenevano al sicuro, desideravano proteggerla.

Stettero in silenzio per un po’, la lupa al fianco di Arya, come doveva essere. Arya le accarezzava il pelo folto, gli occhi dorati della metalupa la osservavano intensamente. Arya non seppe dire per quanto tempo rimasero così, a contemplare lo spazio attorno a loro. Il silenzio era interrotto solo dai loro respiri e dal vento, che si faceva sempre più freddo col calare della sera. Arya rabbrividì. Gendry fece per slacciare il mantello, per posarlo sulle spalle di lei, ma la risata di Arya lo fermò.

“Che c'è?” chiese con espressione dubbiosa, chiedendosi se stesse facendo qualcosa di male.

“Non hai mai assistito alla celabrazione di un matrimonio a Nord, non è vero?” chiese lei, ma conosceva già la risposta. Lui scosse la testa.

“Non puoi mettere il tuo matello sulle mie spalle di fronte a un Albero del Cuore. A meno che tu non voglia sposarmi.” spiegò sorridendo. “E anche fosse questo il caso dovresti prima chiedermelo e io accettare”.

Il viso di Gendry si era colorato di diverse sfumature di rosso. Anche Arya sentiva le guance colorarsi, avvertiva il calore raggiungerle.

“Tansy aveva ragione” disse poi, ridacchiando ancora “arrossisci come una fanciulla”.

_____

Dopo interminabili giorni finalmente si svegliò, ancora delirante per la febbre, il viso sofferente, bollente, grondava sudore. Arya spostò un ciuffo di folti capelli neri dalla sua fronte, continuavano a cadergli sugli occhi, Arya pensò che quando sarebbe stato meglio glieli avrebbe tagliati. L'aveva già fatto prima e, anche se il risultato non era stato dei migliori, Gendry non si era mai lamentato, aveva portato quello stupido taglio di capelli con orgoglio.

Gendry aveva cercato di sorriderle, ma Arya capiva che faceva fatica anche nel compiere piccoli gesti, minuscoli movimenti. 

Nei giorni che seguirono lei era sempre accanto a lui, per bagnargli la fronte, per assicurarsi che mangiasse. Lui si era lamentato, aveva tirato in ballo il fatto che lei fosse una lady. Come se importasse qualcosa, come se fosse mai importato qualcosa. 

"Sta' zitto", diceva lei, stringendogli la mano, "Devi conservare le forze, così starai meglio. C'è una cosa che devo dirti". E Gendry sapeva esattamente cos'era. Sorrise, e ogni volta gli costava sempre meno sforzo. 

Un giorno riuscì anche a mettersi seduto sul letto, e poi riprese pian piano a muoversi, il Maestro gli concesse di fare il bagno, mentre Arya si preoccupava di fargli avere lenzuola e vestiti puliti. Quando tornò a letto, profumava di sapone, i capelli gli ricadevano sulla fronte in morbidi ricci bagnati.

Arya rivide il Gendry che aveva conosciuto anni prima, quello di cui aveva ammirato la forza e il coraggio, quello che torreggiava ancora su di lei, con le spalle larghe e le braccia muscolose - il destro, quello con cui maneggiava il martello, sempre più grosso dell'altro - e non poté fare a meno di sentire le labbra incurvarsi nel sorriso più ampio che avesse mai dedicato a qualcuno in tanto, tantissimo tempo, esalò un respiro che non sapeva di stare trattenendo e corse tra le sue braccia, affondando il viso nell'incavo tra mento e collo, le lunghe dita di lui che si muovevano agili tra i capelli di lei, lungo la linea della sua schiena.

"Ti amo", Arya disse a ogni millimetro del suo corpo che riusciva a raggiungere e sfiorare con le labbra. Gli lasciava baci sul mento, sulle spalle, sulle guance, sul torace. Gli sussurrava il suo amore tra i capelli, sulla bocca, tra i battiti rapidi del cuore. "Ti amo", disse respirando il suo respiro, quando lui le ripeteva "Ti amo" a sua volta.

 


End file.
